Misunderstood
by Shir0Nek0
Summary: There are just so many misunderstandings. Can they really end up together?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Kyle Rayner X Wally West (Kylewally)

Summary:

Rating: R-18 for smut and language(btw, character personalities are completely different)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEAS! **wish I did own them tho**

CHAPTER 1:

We both met in elementary school. Not like I hated him but we didn't get along all too well. All the screaming and fighting. Sometimes I look back at the memories, it's weird, I don't remember your name. It's been that long hasn't it? Well I guess 10 years is a lot. We were so stupid, weren't we? Hah! but now all has changed. We've grown up, I'm 19 with a new found job. Being in the Justice League. You know I never understood why you kissed me at the end of elementary school. But as weird as it sounds, I didn't mind. You know, I remember how people kept picking on you and you didn't seem to care, but we both know you obviously did. I think I saw you once in High School for about a few seconds, don't really know if it was you but my eyes were captivated by the red hair. I remember catching you crying once, you were so cute. Isn't it funny...I'm probably the only one thinking about these trivial matters. Kyle sighed. "ahh..What happened to us?…" Everyone looked up, Kyle had just unintentionally spoken out loud. Batman was glaring. Kyle gulped. "Sorry sir…" Kid Flash smirked one of his "you got into shit" smiles. As the oh-so-boring meeting ended, Kyle left the room.

What was his name? It was really bugging him. What was it..I know it definitely started with a W but what..ugh! I'm over thinking again. In the cafeteria he was eating his lunch. Kid Flash zoomed over. "Mind if I join you?" Kyle glanced up from his seat. "well...you're probably not going to take no for an answer so fine…" KF laughed. "..You know me so well.." As they were eating Kyle realised. He has red hair. He kept looking, until Kid Flash realised. "uh.. do I have something on my face..?" Kyle shook his head. "Naw..just thinking of something.." KF chuckled. "Well since I'm bored let's play a game.." Kyle groaned. "But not something retarded.. for gads sake.." KF smile. "Fine..what about I ask a question about you and you ask one about me.. the one that cannot answer is the looser. fine with that?" Kyle nodded while still chewing his food. KF took in a deep breath. "When was your first sexual experience?" Kyle choked a bit. "*cough cough* ...off the bat, it's retarded.. do I-" "yes you do" Kyle growled. "...On the last day of grade 8 I lost my first kiss." "oohhh that must of been exciting.." "nope..just felt a little awkward.." "oh. okay.. Now it's your turn.." Kyle stared at KF giving him the biggest grin ever. "What was the most awkward/embarrassing situation you've ever been in?" KF blushed and started to scratch the back of his head. "..you aren't allowed to tell anyone this..okay?" Kyle nodded. Kid FLash stuttered a bit. "U-uh well.. when I was in elementary school, There was the person I liked and well… We didn't get along too well but yeah so…" KF trailed off. "...so once when I was crying.. he-they showed up.. a-and well.. they saw me in that state.. I didn't want anyone to see me like that so yeah.." Wally huffed. "My turn.. it is then.." Kyle's eyes widened. No! Way!. could it be him.. He said _he_..he, not a girl but a boy. Kid Flash looked down at his plate. " So..um what do you identify as?" Kyle looked at the red head. "uh.. I don't know actually…. maybe bisexual.." KF sighed a sigh of relief. was there something wrong. Kyle was curious to know. "Did you ever like a guy?" Kid Flash's eyes flew open. He gasped and started blushing like crazy. That a look you don't see everyday. "...you win...I can't answer that.." KF got up and left. Kyle was dumbfounded. where had the energetic speedster he knew, gone to. He sighed and left to get home, there were chores to be done and thoughts to be rethought of.

I'm so stupid. running around openly flirting with guys and girls. That was close tho, Kyle was about to find out. Sometimes I feel like I know him but no one has ever really seen his face. I only know his name, Kyle. That's it. I guess you could say we get along but I feel like I won't be able to keep this act up. Smiling when it hurts. Laughing when I want to cry. Breaking myself each time I fall in love. When was the last, ah! it was Linda. She was so beautiful, so innocent and just funny as hell. But she left me, just like all the others I've dated. They all leave.

Both Kyle and Wally fell asleep thinking about elementary school. But Wally woke up with tears streaming down his face while Kyle woke up smiling. The speedster had remembered the shocked look on the young boys face. He was the first guy, more like the only guy Wally really did anything with. He wiped the tears off and ran down, I need to get to the gym. His daily routine had restarted. Kyle lived in the same area as Wally but both young men didn't know each other. As Wally walked into the gym, he realised he wasn't alone. There was another man running on the treadmill. He had a strong built body unlike Wally's scrawny semi-muscular body. Kyle was jogging on the treadmill when his eyes caught the red hair. He looked like-was it really.. Wally made his way to a treadmill a few away from Kyle's. He turned it on and started jogging.

After the exercise Wally went to take a shower as he was taking his underwear of Kyle walked in. "umah...s-sorry didn't think anyone would walk in.." Kyle studied the shorter man. "hey..what's your name?" Wally looked around before going into the shower. "um..Wally..why?" Kyle face palmed. That was his name, Wally. "Just thought I knew you, but I see I'm mistaken.." Kyle went passed Wally and grabbed his bag from the locker. He then left the fitness center. So he lives around here. How could I have not known. It's Wally, the ring in his name, so wait if KF had his "crush" see him like I saw Wally crying in the bathroom. Then did I just figure out that.. haha! Kid Flash is Wally. I believe his last name is west.. So It's Wally West. Kyle smiled in content. Meanwhile Wally was a little happy. Was he trying to flirt with me? I don't think asking someone their name is flirting.. aw well I'm going to savour what ever this was. Wally hummed to himself as he left. Today seemed like it had started amazingly.

As Wally made his way into the Justice League watchtower he noticed Kyle was looking at him with a smirk. What was it now. He zoomed towards Kyle only to trip over a box and land on his stomach. "oof.. that ouch really hurt.." Kyle helped him up. He leaned closer to the speedsters ear and whispered. "..I know who you are..heh!" KF froze. "uh.. what. did you..just say?" Kyle's smirk widened. "Meet me at the Maple elementary after the mission." Kyle turned around and waved at KF. Why Maple...not there.. has he really found out..who i am.. For the whole mission Wally was unfocused. He spaced out and nearly got himself killed. He had bruises all over his body and one of his cheek. It was time now. KF zoomed back to the terrible nightmare of a school. He stood at the gate. Still the same wasn't it. He had his suit on, just in case. Kyle walked up behind him and blew into his ear. Wally yelped and flushed. "That's not funny.." huh..wasn't he.. no suit on he was the guy from the gym. No way. Wally sighed. "so what is it.." Kyle chuckled. "You know _W-a-l-l-y,_ I'm quite offended that you don't know who I am.." Wally froze. He knows, he really knows. I should do something. "Whose Wally..I-it's not me.." Wally looked to the side. Kyle chuckled. "haa.. knew you'd deny it.. but you know what West, if you knew who I was, just maybe.. try remembering the last day of grade 8." Wally's eyes widened, he was flushed. "no..no way.. you're not that Kyle.. are you?" Wally was now moving back. They had subconsciously walked into the school yard. Wally tripped over the steps behind him. "Ouch.." He looked up to see a now smirking Kyle. "You know.. it wasn't fair that you took my first kiss, I had dreams for days.." Wally got up onto the stairs and they started moving up. one step, two steps and they were at the entrance of the school. Wally was moving back when his back hit the wall. Damn It. He was going to get beat up, no less by his ex- crush. Kyle glared at him as he slammed his hands on both sides of the wall, around Wally. This is bad, he is really going to kill me. Wally looked up and quivered. "Y-you aren't..going to.. hurt-" Kyle snorted. "Oh the pain's just about to begin.." Wally heart sank. I kind of deserve it tho. after all I scarred him for life. Wally huffed and continued to quiver. Hal leaned in, frightened Wally tried to push him pack. No luck tho, Kyle grabbed his hands and slammed them on the wall. Wally shut his eyes in fear. I'm dead meat!..

Before he had realised it, there was something soft on his lips. a kiss? but why? He opened his eyes, blush covering his cheeks. Kyle was looking straight into his eyes, the kiss was long passionate and sweet. Kyle let go when he saw tears roll down Wally's face. Wally's knees gave in and he fell. He gasped for air. "..You know Kyle… I'm sorry..for all that I did.. but please-please…" Wally was sobbing and he whispered. "please..don't toy with me...I won't be able to take anymore jokes.. especially one's like.." Kyle crouched down to Wally. "cut that out.. who said anything about joking.. do you think everything is games and all.. well no it isn't.." Wally looked up tears streaming out of his eyes. "...ju-just..don't regret it.." Kyle wrapped his arms around Wally and hoisted him up. Wally was surprised and he squirmed. "..No!No!.. this is embarrassing..l-let me down you black haired fool.." Kyle smirked. "..Is that the best you can come up with, _black haired fool._. well you clearly haven't upgraded since elementary school.." Wally glared. "Where are we going…?" Kyle sighed. "To my house, of course." "no..not your house.." Wally flushed. Man I love messing with this guy, he is so easy to tease.

Even in elementary school, I remember loving it when I teased him. He never really fought back but when he did, it was with his fists. Was he always a cry baby, guess he was. Kyle looked at wally as he took off. Wally grabbed Kyle's shirt. He's afraid of heights isn't he? Kyle smirked. "Ahh since you kept insisting, should I let you down? hmm.." Wally's eyes shot up in terror. "w-w-what?... no please don't let go of me...ever…" As soon as the words come out of his mouth, the speedster flushed. Kyle leaned in. "Now you're trying to seduce me, right?" KF grabbed Kyle's shirt and dug his face into it. He mumbled. "..st-stop….i-i-it.." Kyle could feel Wally's heart beat. It was fast, really fast. They reached Kyle's house and Wally was amazed. "..you live on the same street as I…" Kyle chuckled. "so you live here too.." Kyle grabbed Wally's hand and they both headed inside. IT was big, like huge and to Wally's surprise all they did was eat snacks and watch movies. He left Kyle's house in his sweats and shirt. obviously have the suit on was tiresome. about 5 mins later he was at home. somehow today was really the best day of his life. The events that happened, he still didn't know that Kyle liked him because Wally was a bit too naive. Before he fell asleep, he admitted that maybe, just maybe, he still had feeling for Kyle.. but he could never bring himself to tell the other. And he slept upset at himself and the world. On the other end, Kyle was sure he had some sort of feeling for Wally. He was just adorable. They both slept with each other in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally woke up at 10 am. Shit..I'm late.." He ran to the zeta-Beam and made it to the watchtower. To his surprise, Kyle was waiting for him. He smiled as he walked in. "Morning Kyle." Kyle smirked back. "Morning to you to Mister late as shit." KF froze. "That's rude..I need my beauty sleep, you know." Kyle grabbed Wally's arm. "I don't think it was beauty sleep that made you late...heh! it's something more fascinating.." Wally realized and blushed. "That's totally innapropriate K…" Kyle dragged him to monitor duty. "We are stuck here for the whole day.." KF looked around "oh no..not monitor..I hate this.." Kyle was highly amused and entertained by Wally, he was so easy to tease. Wally glanced around and grabbed Kyle's suits sleeve. "Don't tell anyone… okay.." Kyle chuckle. "there's a price to keeping my mouth shut.. what's it going to be?" Wally took out his wallet. Kyle sighed. "Not money you dumbass, I want something from you..something like a kiss.." Wall froze and looked up. "w-what?..." Kyle smirked. "you don't want me telling anyone now do you?.. come on seal the deal with a kiss.." Wally glanced around and blushed. "That's just mean..we, I don't know.." Kyle leaned into Wally's face. "So you don't care about your secret ID, do you?" Wally huffed and bit his bottom lip. "Fine..but no one ever speaks of it, again.. you hear me!"

Wally grabbed the collar of Kyle's suit and pulled him down. He stood on his tippy toes and their lips met. For about 10 seconds of passionate kissing. Then Wally let go and put his arm up to cover part of his face, he was embarrassed. Kyle was liking it, a lot. He grabbed Wally's hand and pushed him to the ground. ignoring his pleas and devouring his lips. So sweet. He is just too damn cute. He removed his lips as Wally needed air to breath. He was gasping hard and deeply. So cute. Wally got up from under Kyle and sat in the corner crouching and crossing his arms around his legs. "..*huff huff* w-w-why?... I thought we..could *huff*" Kyle sat next to him. "haaa.. for one of the fastest men alive you're slow as shit...you know that.." Offended Wally looked up. "That's definitely mean…" Kyle glared at Wally. "and pretending to not like me is any better.." Wally's eyes widened. "..you-you don't know that…" He was blushing now. Kyle looked at him. "I know because I like you too you dipshit.." Wally swirled around. "huh..?" Kyle was still glaring at him, now he was angry. "..You know Wally..if you don't like me at all, please tell me to my face because I like you and it's hard when you don't..even tell me what you're thinking…" Wally gulped and put his hand over Kyle's, which was resting on the floor. Kyle looked over at Wally. "W-what?" Wally sighed. Blush covering his whole face. "...you're rude, mean and challenging to deal with but...with you, I always feel at ease..like whatever you say or do.. is because you're protecting me…" Wally went on, not daring to look at Kyle's face. "..what I'm trying to say is...that I don't think I ever got over my first crush….and-and well so…" Wally whispered. " I like you too.." Kyle grabbed KF's face and forced him to look up. "Don't look at the ground...look at me when you say something….now repeat yourself…" Wally shivered. "that...I can't.." Kyle cut him off. "but I didn't hear a word you said.." Wally looked down for a second. He is so mean, always playing with my feelings, never actually. I've got to say it, if it's the last thing I do. Wally grabbed hold of Kyle's suit and started quivering. He looked up tears in his eyes. "I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Kyle smirked. Wally got angry and started smacking Kyle's chest. " Why are you so mean…*sob* I-*hick* I'm seriously..*sniff*..trying so hard..you inconsiderate.."Before he could finish Kyle had scooped him into his lap. He growled. "You never play fair, do you?" He leaned down and kissed the small freckled boy. Wally was taken by surprise. He tried to push back but no way he could get out of a Green Lantern's grip. He decided to clench onto Kyle's shoulder. Huh? he felt something soft in his mouth. Was that? no way.. Kyle's tongue. Wally finally broke lose. "*huff* huff* I.. can't *cough* l-last if we do any...more.." Kyle hadn't had enough tho, but he loved Wally enough to wait for the younger man. After that monitor duty went very awkwardly, at least for KF.

On their way out The Flash called KF, he dashed towards his mentor. Looking down to the younger man The flash hugged Wally. Kyle twitched. Who and what.. he belongs to me.. you can't.. when he thought things couldn't get any worse Flash gave Wally a kiss on the cheek. That was the last straw. Kyle used his ring to throw KF into the zeta-beam and he looked back at a very confused flash. He smiled. And walked through. Wally was waiting for him angrily. "What was that?" Kyle growled. " I don't like anyone touching you, not flash, not robin not even batman.. so please refrain from touching anyone.." Wally sighed. "I won't do things...l-like we do.. with anyone else.." Kyle looked down at wally. " Meet me at my house by 9pm and you can stay over because tomorrow is a day off." Wally flushed and nodded. Kyle walked Wally home and then he went home to prepare. It's 7pm and he want's this to be the best date ever.

It's exactly 9pm when Kyle opens the door to see a red head wearing jeans and suspenders with a bowtie and a plaid shirt. He smirks. " You look rather uncomfortable.." Wally looks up, his green eyes meeting blue orbs. So pretty. "I'm fine plus I brought my PJs." They went into a huge living room where Kyle had set up, a table, two chairs some pasta and wine. They ate. After food they both watched tv. Wally and Kyle both went upstairs to change. Wally was changing into a yellow red robe. Kyle come in, wearing his green striped PJs. As his eyes fell onto Wally's figure, he chuckled a little. Wally turned around. "...not funny…" Before he could go down Kyle grabbed his hand. "Where do you think you're going? hmm.." Wally looked confused. "..to sleep on the couch…" Kyle shook his head and threw Wally onto his bed. " .wally.. when will you get it, I'm not as mean,Why would I let you sleep on the couch.." Wally quivered as he felt a hand go up his thighs. "..ahh..s-stop.." It was futile, Kyle was thinking of doing something else. He made his way to the younger man's manhood and started stroking it. "uwah...this..ah..haaa..I can't.." Kyle chuckled. Reality was, Wally had been on many dates and he's done lots of oral things but sex.. had never happened. specially with a guy. Kyle slipped his hand around Wally's. He crept closer to the gasping man and inches away from his face. "How many men or woman have you fucked..?" Wally blushed, still moaning and gasping, but he couldn't tell him the truth. Kyle squeezed Wally's tightly earning him a squirm and the smaller man's hand reaching to release the grip. "..ouch..L-let go..uhhh..Kyle, please let-" Kyle looked down angrily. "Why aren't you telling me..?" Wally gasped. "I-it reaaallly ….hur-hurts...please *huff*.." Kyle was getting impatient and Wally was on the verge of tears. "Tell me or I won't let you come.." Wally looked into Kyle's eyes. He yelped and tears come strolling down. "... *gasp**hick*.. you-you're ...soo mean..*sniff*.. this-this is my very ….f-first.. time you.. tease..*hick*..n-now release me…" Kyle was mesmerized " _first"_ , he heard it right.. his "first".. Wally was bawling now. "..uuwuah..K-kyle..uuu.. let..Nnn.." Before Wally could finish Kyle loosened the grip and started stroking. Wally's eyes flew open. "N-n-no.. stop.. I'm close..You'll g-get dirty.." Kyle chuckle. "Don't hold back Wally.. I want to see your everything today. Hal stroked harder, Wally yelped and grabbed Kyle wrist the one that was on Wally's dick. He looked at all the expressions Wally was making. Wally's face was shaking and he was trying so hard to hold it in. So cute. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Wally climax was the cutest tho. He whimpered while he was biting down on his bottom lip. Kyle took this as his cue to grab the lube and he spilled some in his hands and spread Wally's legs. The boy looked down, he knew what was happening next. He grabbed the covers and covered his face. Kyle wasn't too happy about this. "Let go of the covers, I want to see your face." Wally wouldn't let go. Kyle sighed. "Why?..there's no one in the room but me.." Wally quivered. "...It's embarrassing because it's you.." Kyle groaned. "Fine but sooner or later I'll win this war.." Kyle slid a finger into Wally's entrance. Wally cringed. "ou-ouch..it hurts.." Kyle continued. "oh does it? Can't tell because I can't see your face, so I'll continue.." He slid the finger in and out while Wally was still hiding and holding his breath. He added the second finger and then he heard small cry of pain. "..huuu..Nn.. that really...hu-hurt.." Wally bit down on his bottom lip as Kyle continued to ram his fingers into him. He added the third on and to his surprise it didn't hurt too much. Kyle took the fingers out and placed himself at the entrance. He pushed as he groaned. Wally flinched and loosened the grip he had on the sheet, making it easy for Kyle to rip it out of his hand and throw it off the bed.

Now Wally was exposed, he tried covering his face. "Tsk.. I take away the sheet you use your hand." he grabbed both of Wally's hands and pinned them over his head. Wally flushed. "Ah..This..Wah!..I-I can't..*hick* It hurts..l-like crazy.." Wally hissed in pain, he bit down hard on his bottom lip. Kyle looked at Wally as he continued to slowly push his was in. "You'll be al right…" Wally sniffled. "How..can you do this so..ouch.. calmly.." Kyle grabbed Wally's face a forced him to turn it towards him. "Can't you see I'm not composed at all.." After a few seconds Wally wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck. "you-you can move now.." Kyle obeyed. He started thrusting. It felt so tight and hot. Almost like he was melting in Wally. Wally was frantically gasping, so Kyle let himself move towards his face. Giving him a deep passionate kiss. "Mmmh!" Wally was shuddering now. He came. Kyle chuckled. "So this what being the fastest man alive means...you're fast at EVERYTHING you do. Wally closed his eyes in embarrassment. "..so sorry…" Kyle looked at Wally's I'm-on-the-verge-of-crying-but-i-shouldn't-cry face. so cute. He felt even hornier. Kyle gasped. "You know Wally.. you call me mean, but I think that you're meaner than I am." Wally's eyes opened as Kyle thrusted deeper and faster, suddenly he hit it. The G-spot. Wally moaned loudly, "Ahhhn!" He covered his mouth very quickly.

Kyle bent down. "..Wally what are you playing at huh?..." Kyle continued thrusting, each time hitting the sweet spot. Wally eventually could help himself, he uncovered his mouth and started moaning loud moans. As they were both at their ends, Wally started saying something. At first Kyle didn't know what it was until, he started getting rough. Wally green teary eyes looked up at Kyle as he slowly extended his arm toward the other. "Ah!..Ahn!..Ah..K-Kyle...Ah!...Ah!..Ky-Kyle…" Kyle growled. "ahh..Now that's not fair.." Wally was seducing him and it was something that Kyle had never seen before. Walled huffed. "I-i'm about to ah! come…" Kyle smiled. "so am I.." Wally trembled as he came causing his insides to twitch which in turn cause Kyle to come.

They both flopped down on the bed, Kyle pulled the blanket over them. Wally nuzzled his pillow and they fell asleep. Waking up would have been good if only Wally wasn't testing Kyle. He woke up butt naked with a beauty that happened to also be butt naked curled up on him. So cute. He played with Wally's red hair. It was beautiful, every part of him was. How he was the only one that could really tolerate him. This is why he loved him, this man, was by far the most well natured person on earth. He had to admit the fights they got into was his fault but it was also Wally's fault for being so darn cute. Wally woke up wrapped his arm around Kyle and gave him a kiss all before he got up. As he got up he sweared "Shit" Kyle looked over at the speedster. There was come trickling out of his ass. Now that's sexy. Wally looked over at Kyle. "I think I may have got the floor dirty.. but no worries I'll clean it up." As Wally moved more came out, then he fell. Wally looked at his legs and then at Kyle. "..They aren't listening to me.." So he decided, being brilliant as he is, to walk on fours till the bathroom. Obviously revealing an ass with cum coming out of it. Kyle mind went black and he had a raging boner now. He got up grabbed Wally by the waist and dragged him to the bathroom.

Should I continue? XD


End file.
